


Dance in the Pale Moonlight

by DSDUKE



Series: witch&DemonAU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Demon Hunters, Demons, F/M, Familiars, Flirting, Gen, Magic, Mystery, Pining, Stalking, Tsunderes, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Connie Maheswaran,  apprentice of the Crystal witch pearl with her familiar Steven universe and his little sister Amethyst tracks down a demon in the city, after it escapes during a botch demon hunt.after the demon winds up dead,  publicly..Connie find herself the target of a fatal attraction.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: witch&DemonAU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979528
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on @meku95 awesome Witchanddemonau

She groaned as she walked out of the Delmarva public library finishing her shift and not just because of the idiocy she endured all day. Not even cause of her co-workers, who at times are annoying as all hell. No no...The source of the young witch in training groans, stood on the steps of the library surrounded by curious and flirty females and males. 

Wearing his signature dark pink three piece suit, victorian-style bubblegum pink shirt, diamond collar pin, black loafers stood Steven Diamond Universe. In addition to his normal standout attire he placed on a pair of shades to cover his eyes and a hood to cover his ...other features(despite being able to 'glamour' them away.) On his shoulder sat a purple owl.

She sighed at the sight of his rabid fandom and the whining they made when he pushed pass them to get to her side.

"You're looking quite lovely today, My lady." 

She grimaced at his slick tone slightly, before leading him around back into an alley for some privacy. When it was clear that no one was following them She growled at him. 

“Steven.. Why are you here?”

“Can’t a familiar see his beautiful summoner, without summoning?”

“Not when said familiar is a demon with horns and such.”’

He chuckled as he pulled his hood and shades off, ignoring his lady’s protest, revealing..His slight tan skin, human like eyes and slight freckled face..completely human-like and teasingly smirking.as he folded the hood over his forearm. .

Connie turned away feeling her face grow a bit warm.‘ **_Sheesh. His playing is gonna kill me.’_ **

“So why are you here, again?.” She folded her arms above her chest as she arched an eyebrow at the person in front of her, trying to ignore the budding affection that seems to grow just a bit every time they meet.

“I was just...around the area and figured I’d stop by.”

She kissed her teeth at his very weak answer.“Uh-huh…” With a nod, she looked at the dove on his shoulder and with a sweet smile she asked. 

"Amy. Why are you and your 'Big Bro' in the city?"

"He got into it with Pearl again!"

"Amethyst!" 

"Steven, really?"

He stiffened at her slightly dissatisfied tone, his pride of a familiar wouldn't allow him to look bad in his mistress's eyes. 

She sighed tiredly. It was common but still she rather not her master in witchery and her friend and partner... be at odds with each other so often.

."So..What was it about this time?" 

As the purple bird was about to answer, he pressed his index and middle finger on her beak, keeping her shut.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, my lady. Just a bit of a hiccup on a mission is... ah!

He waved his index finger in pain as Amethyst flew from his shoulders to the lightly chuckling Connie's. 

"You kind of deserved that, Steven."

"Mean! That was mean Big Bro."

Steven only snared in response as Connie rubbed the birds under belly caringly inciting a smug look on Amethyst face.

"So...What happened on the mission?" 

Steven and Amethysts looked at each other before Steven sighed in defeat, nodding.

From Amethyst story, The Crystal Witches found the whereabouts of a demon who uses music as a weapon, lurking in North Delmarva. It was supposed to be relatively weak, enough for two of them; Steven and Pearl..Amethyst tagged along as well.

The demon had been masquerading as a street performer and had set up in the very center of a shopping market. It was said that the demon was targeting humans, bewitching them, making them it's slave and stealing their vitality for power...Specifically it was targeting humans with aptitude for magic.

When they arrived they saw evidence that the information was correct. The residents were passed out appearing to sleeping peaceful and bodies with an unnatural tone of gray to their skin. They decided to split up Steven and Amethyst to the west and Pearl to the east, agreeing to inform the other when they made contact.

The market was completely under the demon siege, the deeper they went in finding more of the same. Steven and Amethysts stopped when they heard a lullaby being played on a ukulele, before running towards the music, they paused as they watched the purple hooded demon slowly drained the vitality of a group of young teens. The good thing is that at the time, they had the element of surprise; it seemed it was too engrossed in it's meal and performance to even register them.

Seeing this as a perfect chance, Amethyst attacked the demon first..and was unceremoniously kicked back to Steven side. Steven attacked almost immediately in a ready to send the demon back to it's world, harshly..Only to be obstructed by a small condensed forcefield of vibration keeping Steven back. With a strum of it's instrument the barrier explodes throwing Steven, and A few unlucky bodies back. He landed hard headfirst through a pole, Amethyst was able to catch the humans that were thrown in the explosion and get them to relative safety.

By the time Steven was done shaking the cobwebs out of his head and Amethysts was done checking on the humans, Pearl was steadily beating the demon back, exhausting it's borrowed strength with quick spells and hand to hand combat. Steven and Amethysts watched as Pearl broke the instrument In the demon's hand with a stab of her staff, the gathered vitality returning to the people. The demon growled before leaping back and vanishing in a purple mist, leaving a musical note in the form of energy before that too disappeared.

After they made sure the humans were indeed gonna be alright..Pearl and Steven got into it.

Pearl reprimanding them both for not calling her when they found the demon, sloppy fighting, and being foolish enough to try to fight it alone and putting the demons victims in potential danger..

Embarrassed Steven retaliated, stating they saw a chance and took it..Also they forced the demon to use a great amount of it's stolen power before her arrival, allowing Pearl to get the upper hand, and even then she couldn't finish it off. 

From there it deteriorated to petty insults towards each other all the way back to the temple with Amethyst trying to play peacemaker. It was when they were at the temple things got more heated and personal. 

"That's enough Amethyst, no need to talk about it anymore."

Steven interrupted as Amethyst before she said too much. Connie turned to her familiar, looking concerned at his dark tone.

"Ah!..I..I'm sorry bro."

"Not your fault. She was just mad…" He turned his attention to Connie and gave her a sly smile. "As to why we are here? Garnet stated that she saw our 'friend's is somewhere in the city. I was hoping to have you join in our investigation. "

Connie sighed tiredly, but smiled nonetheless. "Sure, but I haven't felt anything around her though."

"Neither did we, but Big bro just wanted you by him. He was worried!" 

Steven smirked and shrugged..She wasn't lying. "Demon hunting is second priority when up against even a moment with you, my beloved lady."

Connie groaned at his flirting, her face hiding it's red. "Let's just get going, can we do that?"

"Lead the way, my lady."

"Can we get some food while we demon hunt, I want a torta!" Amethyst squawked on the young witch's shoulder, making Connie winced at the loud sound. 

"Amethyst get off Connie shoulder, yeah? Cover yourself with the hood."

Amethyst with a disappointing groan leapt from the witch's shoulder and down to the ground, when Steven tossed the hood upon Amethyst, covering her completely. 

The sounds of bones cracking could be heard as the purple bird shapeshift into a body of a robust female human, short in stature. Under the hood was plump lips,a button nose, amethyst stone freckles, purple hair covering the left of a pair of violet eyes, and light almond skin with purple streaks. Overall she was what some would consider exotically attractive. 

She gave the witch in training a smile before giving her a hug around the waist. 

“Can we get those tortas now?”

Connie had to giggle at the childish request before nodding, returning the hug as well. 

“My lady! Where’s my affection?” 

Connie scoffed at Steven complaining as she pet the smaller girl's head. “You be quiet and let’s go search.”

Steven whimpered teasingly but followed along closely behind giving a chuckle towards the witch; one that Connie couldn't help but blush at.

As they walked off the property grounds a regular walked by glancing at the trio from their right peripheral, suspiciously. Steven locked eyes with them for a moment before giving a slight grin and continuing on his way. 

As they walked the populated city, Connie couldn't help but smile at the adorable actions of her demon cohorts. Amethyst stopped and looked at almost every food shop, magazine and comic stands and toy store. Each time smiling brightly. 

Steven, for his part, took a more attention towards the task of actually trying to find the demon presence at each stop. She watched as his eyes always narrow for any magic signature. As his nostrils flexed for any non-human yet familiar smell. As his ears twitched for any sound with an unearthly presence. She had to admit, her familiar was impressive when he was determined. It was an begrudgingly attractive trait.

That didn't stop him from joining his 'little sis' in window shopping though, or taken his mistress's hand and leading her into a shop they found interesting. Her protest usually ignored to the point of her allowing it..To the point of her almost interlocking hers with his. A few hours into their investigation/playing and with the sun setting...

They didn’t find any demon.

Amethyst did get torta though..So that was one victory. 

Connie found herself sitting on a bench as stretching a bit tiredly, as the demon duo found interest in a clothes boutique.

'This..This was a great way to spend the afternoon actually..' 

Connie allowed a smile on her face at that thought. she actually needed this she realized. If it was any other day, she probably would have headed home. Get some witchcraft training, read a book..All alone in her home. 

"Probably would have summoned Steven just to kill the boredom." Her smirk was a bit cynical. 

Her home was almost always empty but that isn’t very new, comes with being orphaned against your will..that and becoming ' the quiet, cold. occult girl' as she heard people around the village she lives at called her. The little snickers and sneers about her being too weird, too uptight, too self-centered and such behind her back..It seeped under her skin for some reason. Her smile dropped into a frown.

“Whatever..They're just idiots, who doesn't know anything about the truths of this world. .. Who cares about them?” She hated how sadden her voice sounded. She leaned back before looking back at the troublemaking demons. Steven trying to get Amethyst to stop taking clothes off of random mannequins with little success. A small smirk on her face as she looked at her familiar, reprimanding his ‘little sister’ actions, before whispering something in her ear. Getting a smile from Amethyst ,who seemed determined in whatever the task he gave her. 

She felt a small heat in her cheeks when he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.and waved towards her.

“Silly demon.” 

She was a bit surprised at warmth in her voice as she waved back before watching Steven smirk and walk out of view.

It was then that she felt a chill down her spine..and not the delightful she gets from Steven at times..No this one was caused by the feeling of being observed. She stood up, fist clenched as she looked for any sign of an enemy.

The seal on her right glowed and surged with magic as she looked around. Her senses heighten and more sensitive to magic signatures. She looked at the billboards..nothing..The arcade..nothing…

' _ Steven come to me.' _

The Crest glowed at her thought and almost instantly, rising behind her from the shadows stood Steven. His face determined, and still glamoured as a human but his eyes took their original black and dark pink.

"My lady?" His voice was cool with a bit of a worry but low.. A whisper.

"Is Amethyst still with you?" 

"She's staking out on the wall..It's definitely somewhere in this area.." 

"No kidding..I feel like it was watching me. just for a moment." 

His lady's abashed tone caused the familiar clenched his fist in rage..

' To cause discomfort to my Connie..I'll see this demon dead before dawn' 

He grinned gently towards his contractor, his eyes still vigilantly searching.

"Admiring your beauty to the point of losing concentration..Can't blame them. Your visage is quite distracting, my lady."

Connie lighty smirked, grateful for the attempt at humor.

"Not enough it seems..It's back to masking its presence."

Steven was about to agree when a female scream was heard to the west. Steven quickly crouched in front of her, looking back expectantly, who nodded before climbing on.. 

Steven knew it was serious but.he couldn't help the warmth he felt having her so close..Arms around his neck, knees and calves squeezing his sides, and his hand folded behind him as a makeshift seat for his lady. The fact that she always seem to instinctively press against him too was bonus.

He leapt from street lamp to street lamp heading towards the growing crowd and the presence of a fading heartbeat along with its magic.. The closer they got, the stronger the scene. They stopped on a tree limb above the crowd, watching as the police and ambulance scattered the crowd and the paramedics went to put the body in a bag or at least attempt to .as soon as the body was touched..It broke and shattered like brittle brimstone.Though it did give Steven enough time to confirm the identify the body through smell..along with other traits.

"It's the demon, we were chasing..Someone got to them first." 

The way he spoke compounded the concern in Connie. She expected him to be more relaxed but, she could feel his anger radiating off him 

“Isn't that a good thing? Wasn't that what we set out to do?"

He glared deepened just a bit.

"It's not the result...t's the method."

They got a quick glance at the body before it broke..and it was a sight he wished his lady didn't see.. 

The demon..It suffered..The look of pure torment on the corpses face told him that much. It was gray.. stone gray and hellishly thin...much different from the last time they met..signs of being drained of spirit and magic.

Rather it was the landing from the drop, which Steven figured due to the splattered blood..or its executioner; the body was mangled like a rag doll. Its bone snapped and pushing through its thin skin, ligaments torn open by what seemed to be claws..jagged claws..all for the world to see. The demon was used an example or an exhibition, to whom..Steven couldn't say, but they were certainly relished in their brutality and by the tightness of Connie's grip. She felt the same discontent at the visage.

There was one other thing he got as well. The residual presence of magic from a human and a non-human. 

"This..we need to inform the witches of this..."

Connie voice wasn't that of fear but of resignation. She would have loved to investigate and try to find those responsible, but the look on Steven face said it all...They might be over their heads. She got a nod of affirmation from her familiar. 

"Amethyst" 

Almost instantaneously the limb above them shook and the demoness poked her head out of the foliage. looking quizzically at the duo.

"Yes Big Bro?"

"Go home and inform the witches."

His voice left no room for argument or questioning.

Amethyst still did the latter though. " What about you?"

He smirked before nodding his head towards Connie. "I'll be accompanying my lady home.Before heading back here."

Connie grimaced, faced red. "Hey now! I didn't agree to that!"

"Well, how else will I be able to protect my beloved lady?"

Connie gave him a gentle tap on the back of his head. A love tap. "I'm quite capable, thank you."

Steven gave her a small smile."Of course..But I need to be sure your safe,Connie. It'll calm me."

**_'He's hiding something...His eyes, there's worry in them.'_ ** Connie thought with a frown on her face at the false smile. "Sure.."

He nodded as he turned to Amethyst. "Hurry up, now. I'll be there later."

Amethyst, a bit disheartened at her Big bro somber tone, nodded reluctantly. Before she left though she whispered into Steven's ear, who eyes widen in thought…

"Take it with you..I'll collect it later Now go home and mask your magic."

Amethyst smiled a bit at his usual mischievous tone of voice. With a nod the demoness threw the hood to her brother, before leaping from her branch before transforming into a owl..with a box in its beak. 

He watched for a moment before turning to Connie. who nodded.. They climbed down from the tree slowly, unnoticeably, blending into the busy streets..

Or so they thought. Not to far from them, someone watched with longing, envious eyes behind a chain link fence. On there palm was the crest of a contract.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are being made

Connie followed behind Steven closely, as he lead them through the crowd. His eyes focused forward, determined to get away from that area. She didn’t know why, but it was something about the corpse that caused his demeanor to change. It was a horrid sight, though it wasn’t the worst they saw admittedly. One thing that she sure he picked up on was the magic that seemed to reside on it. Human and non-human both vastly different and yet similar. 

‘ **It had a sense of familiarity to it, that magic.** ’ This was the thought that was pegging Steven as they headed to the train station. He didn’t know a lot of people personally, human or not but what was left behind caused him a bit of concern. He felt that presence before..he just couldn't recall where. Still that wasn’t the thing that really got him.

That's the thing about magic;it could be so telling. From impersonal things, like rather the caster was a demon, a human, or a contractor. To the personal; things like identification, intention and emotion. all depends on who sensing it and when. While Connie can tell what the caster was, if they were still close by and how strong the magic used was...She's still not at a level to sense something personal.

An empathetic demon like Steven though, different story. He got something that drove him to be on guard. The demon wasn't killed due to obligation, money, (which reminded him they need to cash in on some hunts) or even sport. This demons death was a gift, an offering...An attempt to earn affection.

The lingering emotions of lust and adoration leftover made that clear to him.That combined with the unknown yet familiar presence his mind screamed to protect his lady. Paranoid maybe, but he wasn’t taking no chance on the possibility that the ‘offering’ could have been for one of them. 

“Steven. Slow down.” 

Almost instantly Steven paused and looked back at his contractor, whose concerned glance caused him to look away.

“We should hurry, my lady. You said it yourself, we should leave this to the witches”

“That doesn't explain your pace.”

Steven didn’t answer, but held her hand a little tighter. He breathed deeply before giving her a smile. 

“I’m just trying to get home, beside it’s twilight. I really don’t want to be around when night falls. Not tonight.” 

Connie growled at his false smile, that wasn’t the smile of her demon. She sighed .at the same time her stomach grumbled. She blushed in embarrassment but gave her friend a pleading look.Steven growled gently as he heard his own stomach. 

“Let’s get something to eat, my treat.Maybe it’ll ease your deposition of yours a bit.”

Steven sighed, he couldn’t deny his lady..and maybe she was right. A little food could help him relax.“ Lead the way my lady”

Connie smiled..His smirk was the one she became accustomed to. With a point towards the east she spoke.

“Let’s go.. There’s a nice little restaurant that serves some real food a few blocks away.”

Steven nodded as Connie lead the way. He stayed back as he took a few more sniffs..trying to sense anyone near them. 

“Nothing”

“Steven, let’s go or no food.”

Steven's eyes widen before chasing after her. The smirk on her face was betrayed by the worry in her eyes.He’d resolved himself to relieve them of it.

Upon a roof overlooking the city a teen stood, his hands behind his back in a closed fist. In his mind a memory of a few months ago played.

_ * 6 months ago* _

_ They could only look on as the demon attacked their home. Its show of rampage and destruction. How it laugh and revel in scaring and harming humans. The weapons of their family guards only doing so much to slow it down. It giant wings swatting them away like flies. Some injured other dead on impact. They whimpered as they tried to hide from the beast inside of a closet..hearing it rip apart their parents with glee.The taunting his bloodline being descended from magic users, yet being so weak. The anger at his hopelessness. He closed his eyes as he heard footsteps getting closer . Suddenly he found himself tossed to to a pillar in his family manor, coughing as he slid down to the floor. He looked at the beady red eyes, bull like snout bat like wings, and humanoid body. He gave in ready to die. The demon pounced toward him. _

_ And was knocked away from it prey by a ball of flame engulfing it and knocking it to the wall. He heard the voice of a girl his age giving a command to attack the.monster. He didn’t see what followed her command. _

_ He was too immersed in the beauty in front of him . Her pose, her strength, her magic...Her, brown skin, raven hair, black eyes full of determination..In his eyes she was everything he wasn’t and everything he wanted. After watching her shoot one more flame as her and her male compatriot end the demon..picking up a gem that was left behind, with a smirk. The girl walked up to him with a sad smile giving him an apology for everything..for not being there in time, before disappearing into the shadows with her male cohort..taking his heart with her. _

_ *present* _

"Master, I have returned." a cheerful voice said behind the teen. His hazel eyes still forward looking at the sights below.

"Still looking at your witch, I see.."

"Yes, what of it Azurite." 

The little demon of cobalt and ocean blue smirked at their master annoyed tone as they landed on bended knee from their flight. their butterfly like wings dissipating into bubbles, before walking up to them.

"They saw the body..your offering."

"Do you think she'll be impressed? That I was able to kill such a demon." 

His hopeful and manic voice nearly made the demon laugh.

"Yes, yes, a show of strength is always impressive to the tomboy types, though..Her demon may prove to be an obstacle.” 

Her master arched an eyebrow and scoffed. “Doubtful, I was able to beat what he couldn't, besides he just a familiar...Below her station, no more than a conduit, a path to power. Same as us."

Azurite balled her fist but kept her grin. Her master was a cocky one, but that is what made him entertaining. 

"Well, my master not everyone relationship is like ours. Some actually try to be more than business partners. They believe it makes them stronger."

"Your point?"

"He is quite taken with his lady from what I observed. The words and gestures all come from earnest feelings, master." She glanced at her contractor with seriousness.

"He's not afraid to kill any threat to his lady, if it means protecting her...Regardless of who or what they might be." 

Her master grimaced at the thought, before smirking."Be that as it may, I will not be scared off by anyone in my pursuit. After all I don't plan on fighting him directly..I plan on making her mines,on her own volition rather she knows it or not. Speaking off how long will it take for your spell."

Azurite smirked as she bowed "Soon master soon, just a few more demons and I will have enough to grant your desires.You will have her heart.."

"Excellent," He master laughed as he looked up in the sky a joyful look on his face. 

She grinned sinisterly as she watched his smile. 

**'Yes, you'll get her to be yours..If only temporary. It will be the last thing you receive from me, weak brat.'**

Azurite chuckled as her own plans for both her master and the city ran through her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie trys to cheer Steven up and A test is held

My lady?" Steven asked as he tried to keep his annoyance to a minimum, kissing his teeth as they stood in line.

"Yes." Excitement clear in Connie's voice as they took a step forward. Getting closer to the food stand.

"I can travel great distances, in relatively short time." 

"I'm aware." 

"I am capable of choosing the most valuable and delicious ingredients."

"I know."

"I can make you delectable, scrumptious delicacies from any religion on the planet, light some candles and put on some light jazz music."

"You are a culinary showman, Steven."

"So why? Why are we eating 'Panda Express'?"

Connie looked back at the disguise demon looking affronted at his unsatisfied tone. "Now, is that anyway to sound towards someone treating you to some good food? Where are your manners?"

"First. Good food? Debatable..It's junk."

Connie scoffed "You like their Mongolian Steak, I've seen you inhale it."

Steven shrugged, a smirk on his face "Good junk is still junk." He gave her an accusatory glare. "That being said, you said real food...That isn't real food."

"It's edible, it provides nutrients, and it pleases the pallet. Food...Good food."

"It's sustenance at best."

"Tasty sustenance."

"I can think of better, My lady."

Connie had to stop herself shivering at his teasing tone right in her ear. She elbowed the demon in his gut, not enough to hurt but to get her point across. Didn't stop him from acting as it did causing her to roll her eyes at his foolish over-acting, bending over in faux pain. She couldn't help the smirk on her face.

"Seems you're doing better, Steven."

"Hmm, did I worry you, my lady?" Steven stood with a nonchalant smirk. One that didn't reach his eyes, Connie observed.

"Let's...Let's just get our food and find a seat."

Steven nodded, a quizzical brow raised at Connie's downtrodden tone. 

It would be ten minutes before they obtained their food and got situated by a patio table. The two sat in silence as they ate. There was a street musician playing sax for money. The lights of the city brightened the sidewalks and the populace dwindled down a bit. A time like this would have been considered romantic… Unfortunately that was impossible with Steven occasionally scoping out the area, unaware of Connie's worrying and dissatisfied look. 

"So...Are you gonna tell me?

"Hm?”

Connie glare deepend at his false absentmindedness. “Are you gonna tell me what you found out….What you sensed on that body?”

She saw him stiffen for just a half second but it was enough of an affirmation for her.

Steven chuckled bashfully, scratching the back of his head “What are you talking about, my lady? What makes you think i found-”

“Don’t lie to me, Steven.”

“It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Then you should be able to talk about it.”

“There's nothing to talk about.”

“Then are you so damn serious!”

Steven's eyes widen at the harshness of her voice. “My lady.” He could stare at that blazing glare before he gave her a relaxed smile. Placing his food aside, he reached for her right hand and gave it a gentle kiss. “This demon humbly apologizes, my fiery lady.”

Connie's cheeks glowed at the action, but didn’t take it away. Instead she grasped it.”Dapper demon.” She smirked at the small surprised look on his face,before giving him a slightly pleading look. “Please Steven. Talk with me. We’ve been in difficult situations before...Took on demons and investigated harder cases, right? So what’s standout about this case?”

Steven groaned as he sat back, caressing her hand with his thumb.”Connie...That corpse..The magic that radiated from the corpse...I sensed something too familiar within it.”

“You..you know who attacked the demon?”

“Not exactly, but I do sense familiarity. A fact that, while concerning in of itself, isn't what placed me in a foul mood...It’s the emotions that puts me on edge.”

“The emotions?” 

The curious way she asked that. The way she hung her head slightly to the left. He couldn’t help but think of how lovely his lady was...How she made him feel. Which made him frown a bit..

“Steven?”

Connie's concerned voice shook him back to normal. 

“Sorry, yes the emotions. For such a brutal display...Lust and adoration basically leaked from the magic."

Connie nodded in slight understanding, before speaking cautiously. "Do you feel like it was meant for someone close by?"

"Aye. More than likely, it was an offering to you."

Connie blanched at the suggestion.The thought of getting a dead body as a gift, made her shiver in disgust.

"Who..Why'd you think it would be an offering for me? You were chasing the thing down...Maybe you got some demonic admirer somewhere."

"I doubt it would be me. I'm not well known after all. Though if it were to have an admire…" He smirked, teasingly. "A nice bouquet of orchids, iris and jasmine would have sufficed,wouldn't you agree?"

Connie scoffed. "Glad you're finding jest in this situation…" 

Steven shrugged "Methods aside, I can't blame them for falling for you. My lady is quite enchanting."

A sarcastic laugh escaped her lips. "The thought of me having a, possibly contracted, psycho stalker...What a riot, and on the off-chance you're right?"

"Well, now if it is true, I would never allow such a thing to persist." His voice became rougher and harsher. "If such a person happens to exist and furthermore appeared before you." He turned his gaze towards her, violet eyes locking with black ones. He squeezed her hand in comfort and a promising smile. " I would protect you...Until the end."

There was a warmth in her chest at his words and his mannerisms. Usually, such words would be annoying, making her feel a bit inadequate compared to her partner; as if he was making light of her own strength and ability. The adoring way he looked at her and the reassuring tone, dashed any of those thoughts. She allowed herself a bit of leeway and gave his hand a squeeze back.

"I've never doubted that fact." She finds it surprising, how unsurprised she is at the weight behind her statement.

Steven chuckled as a purplish glow on his cheeks as he took a relaxing breath.

She watched as he seemed to hum with the jazz tune playing on the sax, unaware of the small yet glowing smile on her own face as she did.

"That's better." She purred more to herself than to him, though he did catch it. She shook her head at his piqued look waving him off. She wanted her demon time in the city to end on a high note.

While Steven and Connie were enjoying their moment of peace, the demon Azurite, was watching patrons of a local night club. She sat in the highest balcony as she watched the humans dance under an illuminating white ball. Their faces, full of their deepest emotions as they're bodies moved amorously to the beat against one another, tears and sweat, falling down their faces. 

"Cease."

Like clockwork the patrons stopped their movement and looked at the demon who smirked at the tearfully smiling and horrified crow below. With a twisted smile she gave the command.

"Fight to the death." 

She smiled as the patrons attacked. Each either screaming in pain, forgiveness..or as they succumbed to death. Azurite laughed as she listened and watched, drinking sweet tasting wine. floating with her legs cross. Thirty minutes of senseless bloodshed one stood beaten, bruised and bloody; a young groom-to-be who happened to just tearfully killed his beautiful fiancee via bludgeoning of her head against the counter bar.

He looked up completely brokenhearted and soulless. Azurite smiled gently as she floated to the victor. She hovered as she caressed his bruised cheek. 

"Congrats..You are going to be my new servant and weapon.." Her voice held sinister implications as she licked the blood of his cheek. lustfully moaning at the taste. She looked at the ball with a sadistic smile 

" _ pale moonlight test one..success _ ."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven visit the Crystal witches, Connie gets a visitor at her job.

"Yo, Crystal witches! You here?" Steven called as he walked into the beach home. A little more anxious than his usual cool self.

"Anyone home? Amy? Beaks? Seer?" 

Steven groaned as he received no answer. "A waste of time." 

The teenage demon sat upon the couch of the beach home. Looking up at the familiar ceiling as the thoughts of four days ago ran though his mind.

Since the death of the demon in the city, Steven has not been able truly shake the feelings he uncovered from the body. The emotions and the familiarity still unnerved him. He just couldn't let it go, no matter what distraction he tried to employ. Worse yet, it started to have an effect on his relationship with his lady, though he couldn’t see it.

“Can’t she see I'm trying to protect her. “ He groaned as memories of this morning ran through his mind.

_ *earlier* _

_ “I must assist that you abstain from traveling to the city for the time being.” _

_ “What?”Connie paused her eating of breakfast, turning her sight towards her familiar. _

_ Steven looked back at her from over his right shoulder, scrambling the egg in a black skillet “You should stay away from the city.” _

_ “I work in the city, Steven. Can’t really make money for our upkeep staying home.” _

_ “We have enough for you to stay home a few months.” He poured the eggs onto a red ceramic. “Besides, your ‘day job’ isn’t your real job.” _

_ “I like my day job, it allows me to interact with people and get gossip for our true job.” The witch retorted as she watched the demon sit across from her. Her black eyes narrowing behind her glasses. _

_ “Be that as it may, you are to stay away from the city for the time being.” Steven responded coolly. “Also hunts are suspended for you as well.” _

_ Connie blinked twice as her brows furrowed in anger. “Wow, heh...You’re funny this morning.” She smirked trying to keep her annoyance down. _

_ “I’m not joking.” _

_ “In that case....” Connie sat up straight, crossing her arms, drumming her left index finger against her right bicep. “Who are you to tell me what I can do or where I can go?” _

_ “Your partner and familiar.” _

_ ”And that gives you a reason to put me under house arrest?“Connie's eyes widened in surprise at his nonchalant demeanor, before biting her tongue and letting a snide chuckle loose. “That some nerves you have.“ _

_ Steven sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I don’t mean any disrespect, My lady.” _

_ “Yet..I’m feeling a bit insulted.” _

_ Steven's face scrunched up in irritation at the sardonic tone. “It’s for your own good.” _

_ “For my own good? Really and how is this for my own good?” _

_ “I’m trying to protect you.” _

_ “Trying to protect…”Connie paused for a moment as her eyes relaxed a moment “ Steven? This is still about what happened a few days ago?” _

_ Steven said nothing, turning his head to the food on his plate.  _

_ “I can’t halt my life because of a ‘what if’?” _

_ “I’m not asking you to halt your life.” _

_ “No, you’re telling me to and that’s not going to happen.” _

_ “My lady” Steven held out a hand for her to grasp. “Please try to understand, the last thing I want is for you to be put in unneeded danger.” _

_ She glanced at the hand with a slight scowl. “I do believe that…” She pushed his hand closed. “ That doesn't mean I’ll accept being held as a prisoner.” _

_ He growled “I’m not!” _

_ “You are.” _

_ “Connie.” _

_ “Rather it’s your attention or not, you are.” _

_ “It’s dangerous for you in the city at the moment.” _

_ “And what proof do you have of that?” Conne nostrils flared. “ We haven't heard anything from the witches.” _

_ “I plan on visiting them today about that.” He retorted. _

_ “You do that. It would do you some good.”  _

_ “You will remain here.” He ordered. _

_ “I will be heading to work!” Connie sneered as she stood up leering at him. _

_ "Connie, stop being difficult!" Steven stood to meet her. _

_ " You're the one who's making this harder than it needs to be." _

_ "Why can't you see that I'm trying to watch out for you!" _

_ "Then watch out for me!" She looked down at the table, the creases of her fingers, scraping at the marble furniture. "Don't force imprisonment on me."  _

_ "Please My Lady, think about how I feel. I do this to make sure you're secure." The demon laid a palm on his mistress's knuckle. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." _

_ " Isn't danger a part of our lives? Don't we risk our lives every time we go out to hunt?" She shot him a pointed look. "What's different this time?" _

_ "The possibility that someone is directly targeting you for their twisted wants." Steven snarled in anger. "I refuse to give them the chance...I refuse to throw you into such danger!" _

_ "Do you think I'm incapable of protecting myself? Am I that weak to you?" Her voice was low and a fiery stubbornness roared in her eyes.  _

_ Steven shook his head instantly. " No no! It's not that!" He grimaced at the thought of his lady thinking he doubted her. "I know you're quite talented...Fledgling witch as you are." _

_ His attempt at a compliment didn't go unnoticed, but didn't ease her ire either.  _

_ "This isn't about you protecting yourself." He spoke gently and truthfully as he held her hands, massaging the back of them with his thumb. "This is about you being protected, period."  _

_ She sighed downtrodden. Her eyes relaxed a bit as the anger faded and slight appreciation. "I understand." _

_ Steven smiled in victory. "Please, My Lady this is-" _

_ "I understand your feelings, but I refuse to accept and follow your judgement."  _

_ Steven froze at her determined voice. Looking at her eyes he saw he couldn't change her mind. _

_ "Why are you so damn bull-headed?" Steven scratched the back of his head, letting go of her hand. _

_ "Steven.." _

_ "Why can't you trust me?!" He walked over to the sink grabbing the edge of it. _

_ "Steven, of course I trust you." _

_ He could hear the heartbreak in her voice. _

_ Steven looked over his shoulder with a glare. "Funny way of showing it, partner." He turned to face her, fist clench. "I told you what I felt from that corpse, the emotions left behind.". He walked over towards her. “Do you know how terrifying it is for me, that someone who would do that? With those attentions, those emotions. The simple possibility that it could be towards you.” He stopped before her, a few centimeters away from her.” It’s heart-wrenching.”  _

_ Connie looked up at him, those sad and scared eyes of his perring down at her. She grabbed his cheeks gently. “Steven, you can’t halt my life for a possibility, you know that.”  _

_ “I’m not..I’m just being cautious...Protective.” He held her hands tenderly almost afraid to break her.  _

_ “I know but, If THIS is your way of protecting me, then I don't need it." _

_ “My lady?” _

_ She tipped-toed, kissing his forehead, before looking into his eyes sadly. “You’ve always protected…” She shook her head. “We’ve always protected each other without smothering each other...Without taking away from each other...Why should that change? I trust you to keep me safe, have my back..be there when I call.” She gave him a gentle smile. “Trust that I’m capable enough that I won’t have to.. ” _

_ “I want you to though.” He pouted just a bit. _

_ “It is a nice feeling when you come to my rescue, admittedly..”She arched an eyebrow, patting his cheek. “But hopefully I won’t need saving today.” _

_ He groaned as she let his face go and backed away. _

_ “Hey, you don’t want me to get in trouble now? She teased _

_ “Of course not!” Steven gulped as a flush came to his face. “Just..Can’t help but worry.” _

_ “My diligent protector.”She spoke adoringly. “Come have lunch with me today, after you talk with the witches. It’ll be your choice and on me.” _

_ “Oh..So no Panda Express?” He folded his arms with a smirk. _

_ “If that's what you want, then yes.” She turned her back to him. “Besides, It’ll ease your nerves seeing me safe.” _

_ “Maybe a little bit. Won’t be truly comfortable til all this is settled and done with.” _

_ “Yeah.” She gave him a reassuring grin. “ I gotta get ready for work.” _

_ “Or you can stay here… Under my protection... In your pajamas” _

_ The pajamas in question was a long button up shirt that reached her knees over some night shorts. She could feel the flirtyteaseing in his tone and it made it nearly impossible for her to fight the grin on her face.  _

_ "You wish.” She walked out of the kitchen with a wave, "Besides that what Sundays are for." hiding her blushing face. Unaware of the uncertain look on his face. _

_ *present* _

“I hope she’s safe.” He stated as he gazed up to the ceiling.

“Big Bro!”

He turned to the front door to see Amethyst running towards him. He chuckled when she leapt up onto his lap tackling him a hug.

“Hey Amy.” He sat up with her returning the hug.

“Oh...Didn’t know we’d have a visitor.”

“I did.”

Steven turned his head to see two older figures walk in holding groceries . One was a lilith woman with peach hair, a long pointed nose, clear blue eyes and skin as white as the pearl adorned on her forehead. 

Beside her was a taller, curvier, voluptuous woman. She had dark skin the color of garnet, full lips, a large cube afro and triangular glasses.

Them two, along with Amethyst were the crystal witches

“It’s good to see you Steven.” The garnet skinned woman spoke in a deep british accent giving him an affectionate smile. “Not very often you visit without Connie.”

“Yeah I guess so, Garnet.” He gave the woman a smile.

“Is everything ok? You’re not giving her trouble are you?” The lilith woman spoke accusingly.

“We’re fine. Completely in bliss, Pearl.” Steven sneered at the lilith witch. “What about you, Beaks. Pecked any good holes lately? “ He smirked as she frowned.

“Still an unruly demon, I see.“

“Just for those who deserve it” 

“Maybe, you need to be disciplined then.” She stepped forward conjuring a small white flame in her hand.

Seven sat Amy next to him as he cracked his right hand, growling defensively. 

“That’s enough, you two.” Garnet announced as Amy ran to her leg before lifting up the small demoness. “This isn’t the time for your rivalry.”

“Hmm, fine.” Pearl relented, killing the flame. Her snooty demeanor rubbed Steven the wrong way. “It’s best to return Connie her toy, undamaged, anyway.”

“Goddamn mother hen from hell!” He roared in annoyance, getting a smirk from the lilith demon.

“They never get along without Sis refereeing” Amethyst sighed. Garnet only nodded with a grimace.

“Pearl please put the groceries away, Amethyst will help” Garnet stated as she placed the frowning purple demoness down to the floor 

“What?”

“I need to talk to Steven about something he asked. You can play with him after we're done.” .

“Go ahead Amy,” he rubbed his little sister's head affectionately. "help Beaks out, and we can visit Connie for lunch later.”

Amy's eyes widened in excitement before she ran to Pearl’s side. 

Garnet nodded towards the temple door, a purplish-blue door with a start in the center adorned with five different gems on it’s point The sapphire and ruby gem glowed before the door opened revealing a reddish workshop. “Let’s talk in private,”

While Steven was visiting the Crystal Witches, Connie was manning the receptionist desk at the Delmarva library. She was leaning back into her chair, a book of spells in her hand. The public place was desolate, only two other patrons were in the library…

Somewhere. 

It was quite easy to get lost in the five storey building. Her mind was not on that though.It was on the morning she had with Steven.

**_'My stars. Can't believe he thought It waa a liable idea to keep me under house arrest like some damsel in a fairytale. He knows better.'_** She frowned a bit before chuckling. **_'Though, there's a sweetness to his protectiveness."_** 'She grinned. 

**_'What would I do anyway after the first few days becoming a hermit..Besides leaving without his knowledge? Create a spell that turns me to a demon, just to break the boredom. Laze on the couch after reading every book in the house, drown his flowers trying to water them...Burn down the kitchen trying to cook him a meal after a long day.'_ ** She shook her head. 

"He'd reprimand me to hell, while saying I look cute with soot on my cheek, all before happily eating the burnt meal." She felt a warm heat in her cheeks. 

"And then suggest we'd spend the evening in the living room together before lightly discussing plans for remodeling. Where he'd probably just spend the time being his flirty demon self." A smirk grace her lips. 

”Such a silly demon.” There was no bite to her comment, just playful affection and a bit of excitement over the prospect of their lunch date today.

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that she had a visitor. The clearing of someone's throat caught her attention. A slight wave of embarrassment hit her at the thought of being caught daydreaming by a visitor. 

"Welcome to the Delmarva public library, how may I help you?" Rehearsed lines, rehearsed poise..It's a living for a brilliant self educated teenage witch with limited public schooling. Not like public schooling would assist with her future prospects anyway.

"Yes..Do you have any books on magic? Demon summoning, demon contracts, and mind control spells specifically."

Connie arched an eyebrow at the person in front of her desk, adjusting her glasses. He was a young adult, with slick back dirty blonde hair and a deep tan some could nearly confuse with melanin. His face was a bit on the square side, a bit roughed up like he had a hard couple of nights. 

**_'His clothes fared better than his face, did he fight at a wedding or something?_ ** **'** Connie thought as she looked at the tuxedo he was wearing; a normal black one with a loose bow tie, a white cotton button up with slightly red areas that looked like ketchup. it was the same on his pintip black shoes.

**_'It better be ketchup...Please let it be ketchup!'_ ** Connie's mind screamed, as she kept a neutral smile on her face. until she took a look at his eyes.  **_'Note to self work on my sensory skills.'_ **

She felt her heart chill and her blood ran cool as she looked into his green eyes. They were pale. No light of someone who was getting married ,walked from a fight or even someone who was having a hard time. They were soulless but weren't empty..They had quite a bit of objective and torment in them. 

Not to mention the very little..very familiar magic signature she got from them. ' **_Well..This is just bad taste. Sending a bewitched and beaten person to me.'_ **

"Wait here please." Connie stood up from her seat and walked from the desk, book in hand before heading into the staff only door on the western wall. She was in there for a few seconds before returning, hands in pocket as one of her co-workers manned the front desk.She gave the visitor a nod to follow her. "The books you need are on the other side of the library. We need to go out to get there."

The man said nothing as he followed the young witch out of the building.

"So..What's got you interested in magic?" Connie looked back at the meat puppet as if she was expecting an answer. "Secret?" 

"...Hm.."

"Ah..I got you." She turned her back on him as they turned the western corner. "The silent type…" Connie sighed before continuing "You know, they say silence is one of the loudest sounds around." She led him around another corner to a private abandoned construction area away from the busy streets.

"That's especially true when someone's calling for help. "She paused in her steps. "So tell me." She clenched her fist looking over her shoulder. "Are you asking for help or are you helpless and asking for release?"

She faced him fully.. "Cause your quiet is deafening me, mister." 

The man charged forward, throwing a wild haymaker at the young witch's skull.

Connie stepped in close, lowering her body under his attack before sending a hook to the man's chin. She watched as his body stumbled to the left, into a nearby steel beam only to rise like a zombie, ignoring the dislocated jaw and trickle of blood trailing down his head. 

Charging again he attempted to tackle her by the waist, only to stumble and slam his shoulder socket into another beam, due to her leaping on and kicking off his large back.

Connie winced when she watched him stand up, his shoulder already showing signs of dislocation and swelling. "Can't you feel that..or anything?" She pleaded.

Her answer was him lifting a thin pipe and stalking towards her baring his teeth as he picked up speed.

"Guess not." Connie relented as she dodged a vertical swipe. She caught a glimpse of his eyes and kissed her teeth in anger. They were blank but wet. 

"Sorry. " She whispered before ducking low and kicking his feet from under him with her right foot, causing him to fall forward. As he fell she brought her left fist straight to the center of his face with a devastating 'POP' as flesh met flesh. 

The pipe fell out of his hand onto the sandy turf as he crumbled to his knees, and into her arms, eyes rolled back and completely unconscious.

"I'm so sorry." Connie laid him down back first before checking to see if he was still alive, out of worry. She found a pulse and sighed, before glaring and standing up. "You think you can play with people and not pay for it!?" The witch spoke in a cool tone.

"Yes..Yes I do actually." The voice of Azurite answered back before the demoness made herself known, melding from the shadows and sitting down on one of the higher beams.

"You are as beautiful as you are brutal. I can see why my master and your demon are taken with you."

Connie's glare deepened as Azurite's smile widened. 

"Let's talk, beauty to beauty, woman to woman…" 

The demoness pointed a long nail to the teen "Witch.." and then to herself "to demon.


	5.  Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie speaks with Azurite, Steven speaks with garnet

"So Seer, How things went?" Steven leaned back in the cushioned crimson marble chair, looking at Garnet from across the table in the center of her workshop. His arms were crossed and while his face was the picture of calm, the reflexively silent snarl from his upper lip left side told a different story.

"It went..Not as smoothly as I hoped." The witch ran a hand through her afro. "That said, there has been some gossip being passed along the magic and demon scene."

Steven said nothing as he folded his hands on top of the table, he nodded for her to continue.

"There's been a demon familiar hunting down and capturing demons for a few months now, indiscriminately. The attacks were random enough in terms of time and place...but their victims were always found in the same way. Completely drained of their magic and spirit, a mangled mess of flesh..and in some cases, their gem dimmed, crushed and powdered over the corpse. "

"That's...horrendous." Steven's face twisted in disgust at the thought of the victims. Pity filled his heart as his hand went towards navel. "For what reason would they need to go that far?"

"To gain infamy, what else?"

Steven groaned as a slightly more demonic and distorted voice chimed through from behind his chair.

"Violet." Garnet greeted evenly as a ghastly more demonic looking version of Steven hovered from behind the chair into her view. 

The aptly named specter, chuckled at the tone of the witch "Been a while, Tri-sight. Look up any good lottery numbers, spoil any good movies, give any fortunes that may or may not be beneficial to others."

"Violet." Steven growled. "Now, is not the time for your normal characteristics."

"It's alright Steven. It's just how it is. He's in his right. "

"You're damn right I am." Violet grinned a little more at the small bit of guilt in her voice. "But that can wait for another time." 

"I agree." The hybrid offered with a hard exhale from his chest. "Garnet, is he right? They are doing all this for something as foolish as attention." A surge of magic radiated from the demon hybrid at the thought.

"It's a high possibility...though it's more like they wished to be feared." She suggested. "When you asked me to look into the attack and the possibility of any other ones happening in the city, I stumbled upon something that may be related to something I've been looking into previously." She sat up and folded her hands on the table, a slightly cool glare in behind her glasses. " What do you know about puppetry spells?"

* * *

"Come on...Don't glare like that, a bewitching beauty should always be smiling, right?"

Connie kissed her teeth at Azurite’s teasing smile. "So, I can assume that was your doing a few days ago?"

"A few days ago?" 

Connie ire rose as she watched the demoness playfully tipped her head to the side, as if she was trying to recall an event.

"That was so long ago." Azurite mused, before snapping her fingers, before pointing at the witch. "You're talking about that musical glutton of an annoyance in the middle of the burner street." She chuckled "Sorry, I know It was your demon's prey, but well.I couldn't resist such a fear-filled meal. Besides ” Azurite patted her stomach “Lady’s got to eat right.”

“What are you after?" 

"Sheesh..You're really all business..Well except for your hybrid." 

Connie snarled as her eyes took on a bit of purple to go with her black. "Keep him out of your mouth." The witch warned.

"Heh, you really are a passionate one."Azurite complimented. "Explains why you are so well versed in fire and offensive artes." She sighed as she crossed her legs. "The hybrid's lucky..His partner is someone who could actually support him in battle. Not a coward like my master-Woah!" Azurite leapt from her perch, dodging a purple fireball from the witch. "Damn," Azurite complained as she watched the metal bar melt "You are quite protective over what's yours, huh? Get me a little jealous, when compared to my master."

"You're complaining all about your partner." Connie observed. "If you're trying to get on my team. I'm not looking for another troublemaker, happy with my current partnership." She gave her a grin that was drenched with danger, before it fell to an even neutral stare. "You said you wanted to talk, but it seems like you're stalling..And you don't seem like a fighter...So," She pointed her index finger at the demon, a flame of purple igniting at the tip. "I'm going to do my job, my real job."

"Hey hey.. hold on.. I really do wanna talk." Azurite lifted her hands up in peace.

"Really, don't have much to say to manic demons. Definitely, one with a stalker complex."

"That was on my master's orders, my human master!"

"You're point?"

"It was supposed to be an offering of affection. A sacrifice of love to you..The one who saved him from death six months ago." Azurite announced dramatically, before she snorted " He's such a fool and a coward, not made for battle, kind of like me." She chuckles " But he does have a vast amount of magic, a vast amount of ambition, has the making of a saboteur and a synergist...Manipulative little man he is...I respect that." She almost voiced in praise.

“I...Have no idea who you are talking about..And you’re officially wasting my time.” Connie answered.

“Then let’s stop wasting time. My master wants your heart...I want your strength.” Azurite clapped her hands and from the shadows more people, like the one before appeared. Soulless and tormented eyes upon neutral line lipped faces. Their clothes torn and ragged with splatters of blood. Bruised and cuts on various places of their bodies. The magic...Azurites magic leaking of them. 

“And I am willing to exhaust a lot of my resources to get you.”

.“What did you do to these people?' Connie raged, hand clenched fist as her flame engulfed them. 

"Them..I did nothing, but made them my champions." Azurite smirked. "I'm not a fighter, something we both established...So I had to get some protection." She twirled her blue hair around her finger, "Though, the process did break them. That's experimentation for you."

"You…"Connie stepped back, caution and repulsion in her voice. " You brainwashed them?"

Oh..ohoh!" Azurite snickered into her left palm. " No no...Nothing like that...They are quite aware of what they are doing." Azurite's manic and seductive smile nearly split her face. "They just have no control over their lives, period."

"That's..for what reason?!"

Azurite sniffed the air and shivered almost euphorically. "That's why?" She turned to Connie biting her lip. "That emotion...The unsettling weight, the desperate struggle, the chilling grip on your heart and spine…" Azurite gushed. "Fear! The emotion that drives the magic of _'Pale Moonlight!'._

* * *

"Puppetry magic...Spells that utilizes the emotions associated with fear as its conduit. It takes away the target reasoning, control, but leave and at times heighten their awareness.”

Steven seemed confused at the prospect.” What..What’s the point of keeping the target aware?” 

“To build fear, discord, and agony within the target.” Garnet offered. “It keeps the spell active feeding off the fear of the target.”

“But wouldn’t it be easier to just brainwash them?”

“There's no brainwashing spell, Steven.” Garnet chuckled “The closest one would get is an emotional manipulation spell based on lust and wanton emotions. They are actually much easier to break than puppetry, since they are only used to enhance a target's affection or change the receiver of such.” Garnet sighed “While both spells weaken and burns out after a while, Emotional manipulation spells, unlike puppetry spells leave your soul and mind intact for the most part and the user of the spell has to provide the emotion to keep it intact for long periods, they have to make the love real or at least make their target believe it’s real.” 

“It’s not the same for puppetry spells?” Steven inquired.

“It is similar, but a lot more easier.”

“How so?”

“Really?” Violet growled as he folded his arms. “ Imagine being forced to attack and murder your love ones in cold blood in the most brutal way possible...Flesh against your knuckles, blood on your claws..Their screams of confusion and torment as you ended their lives without fail...Without intention..Without any form of reason, you could explain.” He sneered at his fleshy half. “A prisoner in your own mind, literally; not even with the ability to scream and rage... I imagine It’s enough to drive a person to utter despair, for them to willingly give up their sense of self. Anything to rid the guilt of their actions, that load on their psyche.” 

“That’s hellish..” Steven revulsed.

“ You won’t hear a disagreement for me” the tri-clops nodded. “The length some would go is just as hellish, even more so at times.” Garnet gave a dead stare at the two. “You were right to be concerned about the city... During my investigation, I found out about a local club being the scene for a massacre.”

“ A demon doing?”

“That or a skillful spell-caster.“ Garnet suggested with a shrug.”The place itself was ransacked like a brawl took place. It still hadn’t been completely cleaned..The bodies were recently removed at the time so they had some lingering emotional and magic signatures.”

“They were all witches and warlocks?” Shock present on the hybrid voice.

“No..but that experience could have opened up their potential to be. Instead.. They were all driven to kill by fear based magic...Or most was,” Garnet folded her arms, “ I have a hunch that at least one or two people walked out of that place.”

“The caster and it’s champion.” Violet concluded. “ Or, puppet would be more appropriate.”

“A testing ground, perhaps?” Steven bit his lip and rubbed his wrist. “It was a testing ground for a wide range puppet spell?” Steven looked towards Garnet .”Is that possible?”

“Most spells like that are single target, but with enough magic and something to use as a transmitter..or amplifier, it’s a possibility..” Garnet eyes widen. “ The disco globe,” she whispered. “ It was doused with magic and while most of it disappeared, it did have some wisp of fear added to it.”

“Which means they could be planning to use this spell on an even larger scale.” Violet surmised. “Maybe even a city wide scale”, Violet kissed his teeth “Ambitious.. I give them that...” 

And someone like that is targeting my lady.” Steven growled as he clenched his fist. His pinkish irises squeezed into pin thin slits and his horns grew a bit more as his magic flared. “ The city is no longer safe. I told her that.” His voice trembled in tandem with his bouncing left leg as his foot caused a small crater the size of his print..

“Steven, calm down.” Garnet eased grabbing the boys clawed fist.” Connie’s strong enough and smart enough to handle something like this.” she pulled her down her glasses revealing her three eyes. “ I assure you.”

* * *

“Ok I had enough of your master madness.”The witch ground her feet into the sand as she took her ready stance.

"You think i’m doing this for him?,” Azurite gave a murderous smile “No, no, no! This.. this is for my benefit, my objective.” I had time to tune this spell, Witch and soon this city will become my very own fear filled domain, “Azurite stood to her feet” and all it’s residence; male, female, young, old, human and not.” and spread out her arms looking up. ” Will all become my toys, baptized in my horrifying light!”

Connie could only stare, nerves rattling as the demon in front of her, laughed into the sky, insanely, "You're really completely unhinged."

Azurite looked down at the witch with under half-lidded eyes.”You think me insane? That's fine...Soon, you won't be thinking anything.” With murder in her inhuman blue eyes, Azurite snapped her fingers and her hoard attacked.

‘Connie’s flame fist collided with the sand below her, creating a small explosion of heat and flame. 

Azurite shielded her eyes from the heat and flame as she was tossed back into a pole. “ From so far!? Feel like a bomb just went off!” The demon grunted. When Azurite uncovered her eyes all that was left was liquefied steel, humid suffocating air, tossed and slightly burned bodies,and scorched earth in the pattern spell glyph.

“Slick little witch!” Azurite grumbled. Anger flashing in her eyes as she saw her champions rose to their feet like zombies, teary eye zombies.

“It hurts..:”One managed to state, a teenage witch, which now bore a burn on her face. “It hur-”

“Claw out your throat.” Azurite interrupted emotionlessly, she smirked at the horror in the girl's features as she reached for her own throat and with strength a normal human couldn’t possess,started scratching at her own flesh uncontrollably. Tearing into the flesh after a few scrapes

“I‘m scared.. It hurts.. “

“I know, “She took out a small icy blue pocket mirror with a crescent glyph on its surface holding it to the girl, “and I need you to be.” She watched as little by little grayish wisp of magic came from the victim into the mirror slowly making whole as the girls youthful tan skin slowly turned a moon gray as the crescent became a full moon. The girl fell to her knees as she continued to scratch trying to beg for help. Fear still in her face. “Hel-

“Plunge.”

The young witch plunged her fingers into her throat choking on her own blood as she died, despair on her face. 

“Her strength would have been useful” Azurite sighed, clamping the mirror close. “Her fear infused magic will suffice.” She turned to the other seven, who remained silent. ”The rest of you fledglings,” She inhaled. “GET ME MY WITCH!!!” She roared as she spread her wings, blue eyes blazing with the promise of death if they failed. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie finds herself in a fight for her freedom against Azurites champions after finding herself unable to escape or communicate with anyone beyond the demoness barrier.

Connie moved as fast as she could towards the northern side of the construction site. Escape being her aim. It didn’t take long for her to traverse the quarter mile, seeing the light of the city shining through.

As she got closer the five foot wall that surrounded the perimeter and separated the site from the street seemed a bit more glossy, as if it was behind a window or a bubble...or.

'Tsch! Of course.' The witch thought as she slowed her pace to a walk.Pushing her hand to the exit, she felt some invisible force resisting her. 

*Kshroom!*

She slammed her fist into the barrier, seeing a giant blue glyph flash upon impact. "Hmmm." She nodded before conjuring that same purple flame from before. "Hah!" 

*THOOM!*

The flamed fist collided with the barrier, the spells opposing forces resulting in an explosion that pushed the witch back, causing her to skip to retain her balance. Shaking her left fist, she watched as the broken barrier repaired itself immediately, before flashing the same blue glyph.

"Dual layered, great." She muttered in annoyance. She clenched her right fist as her contractor mark glowed. "Steven, come to me." 

She waited patiently with her eyes closed, for Steven to appear l from the shadow as he always ddo.For him to teasingly whisper that she did need her or that he was right about the city..

She felt a bit of disappointment and a pinch of loneliness when she got nothing, opening her eyes to see the damn glyph in her face.

"Communication as well huh. Guess I have no choice but to find the conduit." She breathed out in readiness closing her eyes, and removing her glasses "Now." She felt her eyes surge with the power granted by the contract. "Let us see." 

She opened her eyes to a more telling vision of the world than usual. A blurrier, darker physical world. She turned her head hearing the light kick of sand from her incoming pursuers, still a ways away, attempting to run to catch up to her. Along with their physical appearance she saw wisp of magic coming from them, a different color with a hint of pale Azurite blue from each of them. A telling of their magic type being awakened through a contract. 

**‘Did she force contrats on them all?’** The thought made Connie sick to her stomach. They were victims, hostages, being forced to do Azurites bidding; and she couldn’t save them. Their eyes said it all.

**‘Focus Maheswaran! Find the conduit.’** She reprimanded herself, forcing her to swallow her guilt. She clenched her fist as she turned her attention to trying to sense the active glyph. 

Heat, that what she felt when she turned her head east. It only increased when she started to look upward at uncompleted floors within the thirteen storey structure. “Well, it’s a start.” She muttered, when she felt the rising of magic coming from one of her pursuers. She turned her head towards them and was tossed back to the barrier by a burst of wind.

“Ukh!” She grunted as she bounced off the wall and into a pained kneel. She glared forward before looking past them at a stairwell. Grabbing a handful of sand she tossed it towards her opponents and waited as it flew, shined, and sparkled like stars.

Before exploding like mini grenades, catching the majority of the seven. 

Connie gritted her teeth as she ran off towards the stairs, trying to ignore the sound of flesh being popped open and the smell of smoke as she ran towards the stairs and bounded up two levels. 

"Oh come on." She looked to see that the stairs to the fourth floor was on the far opposite side and the current floor had gaps. "Who was building this place?” She complained as she ran and leapt over a three foot gap landing without losing momentum as she kept on her way. She kissed her teeth seeing a ten foot gap, putting her speed to a full sprint before leaping across. Using a little bit of magic she created a small explosion from the bottom of her feet, using it as an aerial jump of sorts to make it across. “Whoa!” She was caught off guard with how far rose, nearly touching the ceiling. Falling she flared her arms and legs, landing in a roll to a kneel.” Just one more leap.”

She looked ahead at the twenty foot gap and took a step back before taking a running start. Just as she was about to leap, a strike of lightning burst through the floor nearly shocking her in the heart. Missing because she leapt back at the last moment. “I really don’t wanna take you guys down,” She admitted as she saw Azurites champions rise from the gap and landed in front of the witch, “But you guys aren't leaving me much of a choice.” She stood in her ready stance, guilt in her eyes. 

They were already hurt by her previous actions. Second to third degree burns, by the first, and small but deep bleeding lacerations at various places from the second; they were really worse for wear. Their clothes were singed and destroyed at multiple places.The real unlucky few lost something in her mini grenade attack. An eye that was burst open, A chunk of ear, a finger. They all looked like they came out the worst end of a war and yet here they were ready to fight her, with blank faces and eyes full of pain, fear, and regret unable to escape the hell they were in.

“Kill..Me…” The wind user, an older gentleman with smokey gray eyes, in a simple business suit, pleaded.

“Save..Me...” A punk looking teen baring a multicolored fro-hawk who couldn’t be no more than eighteen, begged. 

“Release..Me...”A business-type woman with hip length arban hair in a gray dress, attempted to beseech. 

“Forgive..Me”... A Bookish looking, bespectacled, college-level man with slick black hair, whispered. 

“Don’t hurt..Me...” A young woman dressed as a nun implored, her left hand surging with lightning.

“Don’t leave..Me...” A homeless person with a ratty black sweater, cried.

“I’m ..Scared.” A hoodie adorned boy, the same age as Connie spoke shallowly.

**_‘I’m gonna kill Azurite for this!’_ ** Her hatred for the demon grew as she clenched her fist tightly, She knew she couldn’t free the demon's victims, at least not yet. She also knew that, she couldn’t just let them stop her in her tracks. It was only one choice, one path to take. She just hoped she didn't end up killing.any of them. 

“I’m so sorry.” Connie whispered as she pointed her finger at the wind user, took a deep breath, and shot a fireball at the man. The purple flame flew like a bullet and exploded upon impact with his stomach, knocking the wind user back and into the gap, making him crash to the floor below.

The other six didn’t even turn around to check on their ally, opting to rush the witch. The Homeless, the punk, and the college-man, each receive the same treatment as the wind user; an exploding fireball to the diaphragm, that tossed them back. The college-man fell to the second floor with the wind user, while the other two remained on the third. The homeless crashed into a steel beam back first with a crack, taking them out of the fight. The punk was more resilient, getting up after colliding with the roof of the third floor and slamming down face first.

There was no time to be impressed as the nun shot a stream of lightning from her left hand, which was met by another of Connie's bullets head-on resulting in an explosion that left them all in a smokey fog. 

**_‘Too much smoke, Gotta get outta of-’_ ** Connie thought was cut short when she saw something shining coming towards her face. “Uggh!” She grimaced leaning back and narrowly dodging an attack as the feel of cold nicked her chin. She stumbled back seeing the boy her age wielding a purplish looking kodachi made of a jagged crystal.  **_‘Oooh! Cool construct.’_ ** Connie rubbed her chin with her thumb, before dodging a downward slash, Shifting her body left, pulling the boy close and striking her opponent three times in the solar plexus, making him drop to his knees, before delivering one blow to the back of the skull knocking him out

The punk attacked with a kick to Connie's side, making her tumble to western edge of the uncompleted floor, outside of the smokescreen The punk charged at the rising witch. With a howl he skipped forward, before throwing a soccer kick towards her chest. 

Anger took over for a moment and Connie locked her attacker's leg under her left arm, grabbing his destroyed shirt and attempting to throw him out of the site, only to crush him between the force of the barrier and her own magic enhanced strength. Making him cough up a bit of blood before losing consciousness. She took a step back realizing what she tried to do.

“This has to end,” Connie muttered, flexing her hands as her contract on her arm glowed, “and soon.”. 


End file.
